A different story
by Rise-of-the-writer
Summary: A girl ask for a loving family, soon after she is rescued from a fire by the guardians. What will happen to the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy the story, and please R&R**

**I don`t own Rise of the Guardians**

A child appears, from where nobody knows, but what they do know is that it's a special child. This child had a future ahead of it that's already decided. Now the only thing left to do is fit the pieces together and watch as the picture becomes whole.

In a country known as the USA, there is a small town called Burgess. In this town you will find an orphanage and there is a small girl there. She`s barely six, and is frowned upon by everyone around her. Even though she is the most adorable child in the world nobody has adopted her. The poor girl wants a family and one night she looks up to the moon and asks for a family that will love her. What the girl doesn't know is that her world will soon be turned upside down.

* * *

Somebody is screaming and I sit up quickly in bed. My eyes open, only to be met by fire that looks like huge beasts. My feet clumsily lands on the floor and I get out of bed. The smoke makes me cough and I get tears in my eyes. I`m scared but starts walking slowly towards the door. My throat feels like fire as I get out into the hallway. It`s even worse out here and the smoke makes it hard to see. I want somebody to save me, I want to scream, but I can`t.

Fear holds me back when I see one of my friends on the floor. The smoke makes it hard for me to breathe and I unconsciously get down on the floor. I make my way over to the body on the floor, trying my hardest to stop the tears streaming down my face. My hands shake him a little, trying to wake him up. "Nico" I cry out to him, he continue to lie there. I see flames burning his legs and somehow I know that he won`t wake up.

I`m starting to panic, my breath is coming in short gasps. I hear a voice in the distance. It's got a weird accent I think silently as my eyes starts to close. Before Blackness clouds my vision I feel furry hands around my body. "Hey stay with me" his voice sounds worried and I open my eyes once more. What I see makes me smile a little. "You're the Easter bunny" it`s just a whisper, but his smile tells me he heard me. Suddenly we`re outside in the fresh air and I take deep breaths. My eyes feel heavy again so I let them close and fall asleep.

* * *

My eyes open to lots of noise. I tiredly got up, yawning a little. I start remembering the night before and it takes some time before I realize I have no idea where I am. The last thing I remember is being carried by the Easter bunny. I look out the window and see lots and lots of snow. I`m not in my little town anymore, I curiously open the only door in the room. It leads out into a big hallway and I hear somebody talking in the distance. I walk towards the voices and quickly recognize one of them.

The Easter bunny is one of them talking, but I hear two more. As I get closer to them I hear that one of them is a woman and the other is a man that sometimes talks in a different language. I get to a big room with a globe in the middle and toys flying through the air. My eyes widen and I have a big smile on my face. I must be at Santa`s place. I walk towards the voices and soon I see four people. I can easily see who they are and almost squeal.

One of them is the Easter bunny; it looks like his arguing with a big man that must be Santa. Above them a hummingbird hybrid is flying, she must be the tooth fairy. Floating in the air is a small golden man; he spots me and comes over to me. He is the Sandman I think to myself. Some figures appear above his head, they are made of sand. I tilt my head a little as I try to figure out what he wants. He points to me and I understand what he wants. "I`m Jackie" I tell him shyly and he gives me his hand to shake. I take it and smile at him.

Before I know it he drags me over to the others trying to get their attention. He fails at catching their attention and looks a little angry about it. He goes over to one of the elves, picks it up and shakes it. I felt sorry for the poor thing and goes over to hug it when the Sandman lets it go. By then the others looked over to me following me with their eyes. "So the anklebiters awake" I look up at him while hugging the elf and nods. "Why am I here?" I ask and at the same time let's go of the elf.

All of them look toward the tooth fairy and she slowly sinks down to the floor on her knees so she becomes the same height as me. "Sweety, the man in the moon told us you are going to stay with us. I`m so sorry but if he says so we can`t let you go back home" she had tears in her eyes and I don't like that. "I don't have a home, I don't need to go back there" I hug her trying to calm her. "I want to stay here with you" I say a bit more shyly.

Suddenly I`m lifted off the ground and high into the air. "Then we will have to introduce ourselves. I`m Tooth the tooth fairy" She smiles at me before handing me over to the Easter bunny. "I`m E. Aster Bunnymund but you can call me Bunny" I smile at him and whispers my thanks for the day before. The big man picks me up from Bunny`s arms "I`m North, but you know me as Santa Claus" I nod and he lets me down on the floor and introduce the Sandman. "This is Sandy he`s the Sandman" I say hello and gives him a hug. "I`m Jackie" I tell them and giggle a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy the story and yes this is gonna be a femjack kinda story. Please R&R and thanks for all favs, follows and reviews.**

**I do not own Rise of the guardians**

2 years later Jackie is 8 years old

A pair of eyes skimmed the pages of a book. The girl who owns the eyes is sitting in a huge room filled with books. The room is called a library and the girl uses many of her hours in this room. She loves to read and could find about anything she wanted in the library.

"Jackie!" a voice called out and the girl put the book down. "I`m coming, mom" Jackie answered before she ran out of the library. She ran all the way to the globe room easily dodging all the yeti and elves. When she arrived she saw her mom hovering in the air giving commands to the small fairies that flew around her. Her mom saw Jackie and flew down to her. Jackie got picked up from the ground and was soon spinning in the air while being hugged.

"Tooth, let Jackie down" a firm voice said. Tooth let her little girl down to the floor and watched as she wobbled around a little. It didn't take long before Jackie wasn't dizzy anymore. She saw that her dad, North had arrived in the globe room. "Hi dad" Jackie said and hugged the big man. He picked her up in his arms and walked over to Tooth.

"What you doing here mommy" Jackie asked. For a moment you could see that Tooth was worried about something, but she quickly got a smile on her face. "I am going to talk with North, Bunny and Sandy" Jackie`s eyes brightened with the thought of seeing Bunny and Sandy. "You can`t be here while we talk so you should find something to do" Jackie didn't like it when she couldn't listen to them talking. Something about it didn't feel right to her, but she didn't say anything.

Jackie smiled, hiding that she was sad and North put her down on the floor. A moment later you could hear bunny arrive complaining about his cold feet. He quickly went to the fireplace and Jackie followed. When Bunny finally was warm again he took a glance at the little girl who looked at him. His paw ruffled the girls hair and made her giggle a little.

"How ave the little anklebiter been?" he asked. "I have been great" said the little girl. "What do you say to help me paint some eggs when we`re done talking" Bunny said. "Yay, I can`t wait" Jackie said with a big smile. Bunny smiled softly as the little girl kept talking about how much she wanted to paint eggs with him. Soon Sandy arrived and after a quick hug from Jackie she got out of the room.

There were always something to do in North`s workshop so Jackie didn't have any trouble finding anything to do. The only problem was that she was very curious about what the grown-ups were talking about. She was so curious that she just couldn't keep away from the door leading to the globe room. She heard some arguing and was that her name she heard for a second? Almost automatically she places her ear on the door trying to hear what they say, at the same time trying to be quiet.

Only one thing was heard, but it was enough to freeze Jackie. "I don't want my girl to be like us, to be a spirit" It had clearly been Tooth`s voice. Jackie was only 8 years old, but she was a very bright child for her age. She knew that her family was special, that they weren't like her. Later in her life she would understand those words and know exactly what they meant, right now they just made her shiver. Jackie went to her room with only one thing in her mind. When the time came and Bunny came to pick her up so they could go paint she pushed those words out of her mind and smiled.

4 years later, Jackie is 14 years old.

A 14-year-old girl ran down the hallways with a box in her hand. A big smile adored her face as she arrived in her room and quickly hid the box. It wasn't so hard to hide it since her closet was gigantic and even she got lost in there from time to time. The box in itself hid something that the girl had worked on for a long time, but she didn't want anyone to see. Ever since she had understood those words so many years ago, she had been sad, angry, scared and in the end decided to make the most out of it. The man in the moon even confirmed it for her. She was going to become a spirit just like her family and she wasn't scared anymore, she was actually looking forward to it.

One problem though was that she didn't dare to tell her family, it was almost silly since they already knew, just they didn't know that she knew. Once again she made sure that the box was out of sight and went to the globe room. Bunny who was silently painting an egg, looked up when he heard footsteps. When he saw it was Jackie, he went over to her and gave her a big hug. It had been a while since he had seen her, mostly because of him being so busy with Easter.

"Hi big brother, what you doing here?" Jackie asked. "I`m here to see you of course ya little anklebiter" Jackie puffed her cheeks and was about to say she wasn't so small anymore when North arrived in the room. "Bunny, good to see you" Bunny just looked over to Jackie again with a scared face, and she almost laughed. Her dad always hugged bunny when he visited and it was some strong hugs too. He looked ready to escape when North lifted him up hugging him. Fortunately it didn't last long and Bunny quickly backed away from North when he was let down.

North laughed and soon they all laughed. Jackie who still couldn't make herself tell them that she knew their secret, kept laughing trying so hard to not look sad. She knew that they talked about it at least once a year, and the older she got the more nervous they sounded. They didn't know exactly when it was going to happen, but she did. Her mom, Tooth, was always talking about how it could happen any year now. Jackie didn't always listen in to these meetings, but mostly she did. She just hoped she could manage to tell them soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy and as always please R&R. Thanks for all favs, Follows and reviews.**

**I do not own Rise of the guardians.**

3 years later Jackie is 17 years old.

Jackie sat in her windowsill and drew on her drawing pad. She loved to draw the endless stream of snowflakes falling from the sky. Winter had always been her favorite season no matter how beautiful all the other seasons were, she would always love winter. A growl was heard from her stomach and she decided it was time to eat something.

As she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, she heard the guardians talking loudly. They were having that yearly meeting were they talked about her becoming a spirit. Jackie forgot her stomach and leaned into the door trying to hear them better. What she didn't expect was to fall down on the floor.

The door had opened by itself and in front of her all the guardians looked at her. Jackie quickly caught herself as she was about to curse. "What you doing here sweet tooth?" the girl quickly got on her feet "nothing, I was just heading towards the kitchen when I fell" they didn't believe her she could see it. Bunny`s ears was pressed down on his head "what did ya hear?". Jackie sighed "nothing, I heard nothing" Bunny looked her in the eyes "you're lying".

Jackie looked to the floor; she couldn't look at her big brother anymore. "You heard us. I knew it, we should have done this far away from her" Tooth fluttered back and forth in the air. Jackie couldn't help but smile a little "mom, I have known for years" as she said it four heads popped up looking straight at her with open mouths. "You really should have been more careful, but I think it`s better like this" They all looked a little lost for words especially Tooth. "But, but, but your my little girl you are supposed to grow up and become old, get kids and fall in love" she had tears in her eyes. "Mom, I have already accepted it" Tooth looked a little better "you will always be my little girl" Jackie nodded with a smile on her face.

It took exactly two hours before Jackie remembered that she was going to the kitchen, and that was only because of the noise her stomach made. She quickly made something to eat and sat down to eat it. Tooth and Sandy left because they had work to do. They really didn't want to, but in the end they had to. Bunny stayed for a while before he too left for his home, leaving behind Jackie eating her food. She felt a lot better now that they knew that she knew. Her dad was in his office working on new designs for toys and now that she thought about it, maybe she should tell them about when she was becoming a spirit. It wasn't even that long until that day and they would probably like a warning.

Suddenly she felt something that she very rarely felt, fear. Somehow she felt like something was wrong and it was right behind her. Jackie didn't feel like she wanted to know what it was. The door leading out of the kitchen was right behind her which posed a problem, but luckily she knew about a secret door. She only had to reach it before it was too late. With speed she didn't know she possessed she ran towards the only safe place. As her hand reached the secret door she felt something grab her ankle making her fall. She couldn't reach the door and she turned around looking at whoever it was. What met her was somebody she had only heard in stories and had been advised to stay far away from. "Are you afraid of the boogeyman?" the voice was eerie and sounded like bad news. It was also the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

When Jackie opened her eyes it was to darkness. Her head felt like someone had hit it with a baseball bat. It took some time for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, the only thing she saw was that she was in a cave with only one door as the exit. She had been kidnapped right from the middle of North`s workshop. She had always believed that it was impossible to break in there, clearly she was wrong. She was lucky enough to be able to walk around in the room. She was worried about if she was ever going to get out of there, but quickly shook herself reminding herself that her family would come. Little did she know that in that very moment Pitch black, also known as the boogeyman was kidnapping all of Tooth`s fairy`s. The guardians hadn't even had the time to think about where Jackie was, they didn't know that she had even been kidnapped. Meanwhile the only thing Jackie could do was keep waiting and hopefully someone would rescue her.

Hours went by, but for Jackie it felt like days. She couldn't do anything but sit there and she was getting more and more worried. Suddenly the door opened and a dark figure entered the room. Jackie knew who it was and backed away from him as far as she could. She could still feel the fear surround her as Pitch came closer. He laughed a little and with a move of his hand, darkness chained the girl so she couldn't move her hands. "What do you want with me?" it was only a whisper as it escaped the girl's mouth. "I want you to see the best show of your life" he said before an evil laugh came from him. He grabbed her arm and easily dragged her with him. She was very afraid of what he was planning to do, but could only follow in silence.

Suddenly they were engulfed in black and a second later they appeared in the sky standing on a black cloud of sand. "Now you wait here, I have to set up the stage" he said in a carefree voice, but as he was about to leave he remembered to tie her feet and gag her. "We don't want you to disturb the beautiful show that is going to happen, now do we?" Jackie sat there looking as scared as ever with tears in her eyes. From where she was she had a view of a small town she didn't recognize, but it looked somewhat familiar to her.

It only took about half an hour before things started happening and she looked fearfully down at Sandy who was surrounded by black scary horses. Soon enough all the other guardians were in the action too as they all fought. One thing Jackie noticed was that Sandy was all by himself far away from the others. She tried to scream but only a muffled sound came out and tears were welling up in her eyes.

She saw Pitch standing a ways from Sandy, and he drew back his hand like he was going to shot with a bow. As the arrow appeared Jackie screamed even more. She failed to notice how her hair started to turn white and how moonlight shone on her as she became pale. She didn't even notice that she was free and was flying. The only thing in her mind was Sandy, her uncle Sandy. The arrow was shot and it hit its target. For a moment everything felt like it was in slow motion. Jackie screamed as the black sand started to spread through Sandy. She stopped in the air as he leaned his head back allowing the sand to devour him, and he disappeared, turned into black sand that joined the rest of its friends.

She was blinded with anger when Pitch finally noticed her escape and he looked really angry. He sent his army of black sand towards her. Jackie had no clue what happened next. Her body just started to glow and shots of ice that looked like lightning escaped her. Before she knew it the army of nightmares was gone and both she and Pitch was falling. A pair of hands caught her and soon she was laid down in the sleigh.

She started crying and somebody held her. "It will be okay, sweetie. It will all be alright" the soft voice of Tooth calmed her and soon she calmed down enough to sit up by herself. A paw touched her shoulder and she looked up to Bunny who looked ready to cry. "Don't panic, but you're a little pale" Jackie began wondering why she should panic and looked down at her hands. What she found was really pale skin and when her hair fell in her face she saw that it was white. She was totally shocked as it was too early for her to become a spirit. It was still one more month until she was supposed to become a spirit.

"Why?" was the only thing she got out, as she once again was embraced by Tooth. "It must have been your wish to save Sandy" Tooth told her. "What`s going to happen now?" Jackie asked as she once again calmed down. "We are giving Sandy a proper goodbye" was Bunny`s answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**You were so close to not get a chapter today, but like you can see I got it out. I hope you enjoy the story and please R&R.**

**I do not own Rise of the guardians**

A candle was set down on the floor were Sandy`s figure was engraved. Two other candles were also on the floor, each on one side of the other candle. Around that again was a circle of smaller candles. Tooth was hovering in the air and looked at her fellow guardians taking each of their hands. Around them the yetis and elves stood. The elves kept ringing the bell they had on top of their hat. Back and forward, back and forward. The atmosphere was gloomy and not one smile could be seen.

A ways away, Jackie was sitting on a windowsill looking as sad as she could. North walked over to her as she frosted a figure of Sandy on to the window. She barely understood how her powers worked, but somehow she could control her powers somewhat. "How you doing?" he asked as he sat down on the other side of the windowsill. "I don't know, there are so much to take in, and I wish I could have saved Sandy" North looked out the window for a second. "You saved us, we couldn't have gotten out of that as good as we had without you. Sandy would have been proud of you, he was never really worried about you becoming a spirit" he smiled softly at Jackie, she smiled back.

"The man in the moon gave me a new name" Jackie said with the smile still on her face. "What is it?" North asked as he looked a little less sad. "Jackie frost" she answered as she got up on her feet being followed by North. "Then we should tell the others" North said as he placed a hand on Jackie`s shoulder. Jackie who felt a little better kept smiling. "You go ahead, I will come as soon as I can" by the time North had registered what had happened, Jackie was already far down the hallway. He wondered a little of what she was going to do before he joined his fellow guardians in front of the globe.

Tooth looked devastated while Bunny just looked deep in thought. "Where is my little girl?" Tooth fluttered around as she started to panic. "Calm down Tooth, she will be here soon" Bunny looked angry as he looked at North. "What did you think, letting her run around by herself when she was so easily kidnapped last time" North almost looked ashamed.

"I`m here, no worries " came from a girl they almost didn't recognize. She wore a light blue coat with snowflakes sown into the fabric. Under it she wore a pair of jeans and a tank top. She did not wear shoes, but she had never liked shoes to begin with. Her long white hair flowed freely behind her. "I had to change my clothes. So how`s things going?" the others stared at her for a while before Bunny answered. "We are losing believers if we don't come up with something fast, we will disappear just in time for easter" suddenly he got a huge smile on his face. "That's it, easter. If we finish painting the eggs and hide them, then we will be sure to turn this around" they looked relieved that maybe they could save the children from Pitch after all.

"All to the sleigh" North shouted out, but Bunny looked at him "we are not taking that bloody death-trap, my warren my rules, buckle up" Jackie knew exactly what he meant and so did the others. They were taking the tunnels, and soon enough a big hole appeared right under them and down they went. Jackie had always liked the tunnels and was not foreign to them at all. Jackie who was familiar with it, easily landed on her feet when they arrived in the warren. North was not so lucky, but took it with a smile "buckle up, funny joke, funny joke" he said and Jackie laughed a little.

As they all looked at the warren, Jackie couldn't help but gasp. No matter how many times she went there she would always marvel at the beauty of the warren. The egg sentinels were also there of course and somehow an elf and a yeti had come with them down to the warrens. The elf looked around with curiosity looking like he wanted to touch it all. Bunny suddenly stood up and his ears were straight up looking like he was hearing something. Soon enough a sound was heard from one of the tunnels.

Jackie wasn't sure what to make of it and looked as the others made themselves ready to attack. She didn't want to just attack without knowing what it was, so she stood back and looked at the others racing towards the tunnel. The closer the sound came the more it sounded like screaming. A little girl came out of the tunnel and somehow the attackers managed to stop before they had hurt her. Jackie looked curiously at the little girl as she giggled and squealed when she saw Tooth. "What in the world is she doing here?" Bunny almost sounded furious and North reacted by checking his coat "Snowglobe" he whispered. Bunny was about to retort when he heard the girl giggle.

Tooth knew exactly what to do since she had taken care of Jackie when she was small. It took many years before Tooth got into her head that she should not show teeth with blood and gum on them to little girls. Jackie shivered by the thought of Tooth scaring that little girl. Jackie continued to watch as Tooth tickled the little girl that she got to know was named Sophie. Bunny bowed down to Sophie`s height and asked if she wanted to see the eggs being painted. Of course the girl answered yes and soon she hang on tight as Bunny jumped all over the place just as he had done to Jackie all those years ago.

They almost forgot about Pitch, but they all remembered that they had to stop the threat so that small children could be protected from him. By the time all the eggs were done, Sophie was sleeping in Bunny`s arms. She was about the most adorable thing in the world. "I think it`s about time for Sophie to get home" Tooth picked up Sophie from Bunny`s arms and flew out the tunnel. Jackie looked as Tooth disappeared and wondered a little of how the flying thingy worked for her. She had flown when she tried to rescue Sandy.

That thought made her a little sad again since she missed Sandy so much. She quickly got back to the thought of her powers. Lightly Jackie tried to hover a little and to her amazement she actually did it. "Jackie, you comin?" North shouted to her as both he and Bunny was a way ahead of her. She landed on the ground again and ran after the others. Slowly but surely she tried out her powers without the others knowing, a little frost here, some flying there and not a word from her as she did it.

Suddenly Nightmares sprung from the shadows attacking the eggs effectively crushing them. Bunny and North did all they could to keep the nightmares from destroying all the eggs, but they just couldn't. Jackie was desperately trying to help her big brother. Unfortunately for her Pitch was in a bad mood and before she knew it, she was once again taken by the darkness. The last she saw was Bunny screaming for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will not be able to update this story again until friday this week. Hopefully I will get a chapter up on thursday, but I`m not sure. I have my exams from Tuesday to Thursday so if you wonder why there is no update then that's it. As usual I hope you enjoy the story and please R&R it makes me so happy to get reviews. Thanks for every review, favs and follows.**

**I do not own Rise of the guardians.**

When Jackie opened her eyes she was in the cave she had been in the first time, at least it looked like it. This time though she was not free, both her hands were chained to the wall. The chains rubbed her painfully around the wrist when she tried to get loose. It was made of sand she thought. It was not like Sandy`s, it was so dark. She was scared of what would happen and looked up at the door just in time to see it open up.

Pitch entered the room much like he did last time. This time though he looked angry, angry with her. "It was not part of the plan for you to escape" Jackie kept looking at him trying to be brave. "At least I got you back and this time you won`t be able to escape. You will see the show from here" he disappeared into the darkness and somehow made the sand into some kind of tv.

What Jackie saw made her shake so bad that she had trouble standing. She saw the broken eggs that her big brother had used so much time on. Bunny was clearly upset and when he saw the kids stop believing in him, he tried talking to them. What happened next made Jackie tear up. A kid walked through Bunny like he was a ghost. She couldn't watch anymore so she turned her eyes to the floor, but a strand of black sand raised her head.

"Don't try to look away, my nightmare sand will not be so forgiving next time" the voice echoed around her, but there were no sight of Pitch himself. Jackie didn't want to look at bunny that was so sad so she once again looked away. True to his words the nightmare sand lashed out at the girl making a slash mark on her chin. The blood flowed freely, but was not so bad that it would be dangerous. For Jackie it felt like a thousand needles attacking her face. She didn't notice when some black sand went into the wound, and she certainly didn't see it when Pitch smiled evilly. She was once again forced to look at what`s happening.

Bunny, North and Tooth was still standing there or in Tooth`s case hovering. None of them looked like they had the will to fight anymore. Bunny looked so defeated and it hurt Jackie to see that. In the background, she could hear Pitch talk about how they would just disappear. She just cried at the thought of losing her family, and feared for them. She closed her eyes for a second, not sure what she should do.

Suddenly her arm started burning like it was on fire. She opened her eyes watching a flame burn her coat she had on. "I told you to not look away" Pitch laughed and with a flick of his hand a strand of nightmare sand sliced her arm that was still burning. The flame went out, but even though it had just been lit for a few seconds a bad burn could be seen through the hole in the coat. The slash mark on her arm, bleed enough for Jackie to feel a little bit dizzy.

"I`m going out for a bit, I hope you enjoy your stay" He started laughing evilly as the nightmare sand tv disappeared. It went quiet; the only noise left was Jackies sniffles as she tried to stop crying. She couldn't do a thing, her powers useless since the only thing she actually knew how to do was frost stuff. She wondered how she was going to get out. At the moment she was useless and nothing could change that. The tears came stronger than before, and mixed with her blood loss she got a cloudy vision.

The time ticked by doing her no favors. Had it not been for the chains around her wrists she would have fallen to the floor a long time ago. Some shouting came from a place far away or it seemed far away for her. What she didn't know was that almost just outside her door, the guardians fought against nightmares trying to save her. Unfortunately there were so few believers left that Tooth had lost her power to fly in the middle of the battle. Bunny had shrunk down to look like a small cute bunny, and was now in Tooth`s arms as he no longer could fight. North was no better than the others as he almost couldn't raise his swords without falling over. They were on the losing side and they knew it. They just wanted to free their girl so that at least she could live on, but it seemed as they were too weak.

North went down first, a nightmare horse quickly hitting him unconscious. Tooth went down second, though she gave a good kick on one of the black horses before they also kicked her unconscious. Bunny fell out of Tooth`s arms and started running at that moment. The horses looked smug as he was stopped by a wall of nightmare sand. When he was picked up by one of the horses and carried in the mouth of it he almost felt mocked, like he wasn't dangerous at all. Each of them got their own cell, one for North, one for Tooth and one for Bunny. Like Jackie they were chained to the wall by the nightmare sand.

Pitch had never been happier as when he heard about the guardians capture. He had won and as soon as the guardians were gone he would have a big party by spreading fear. Actually he wanted to head straight for North`s home and dance upon his globe of belief, but he had to be careful so he didn't do any mistakes. Anything could happen and he knew it. He wasn't stupid and would take great care that none of the guardians included Jackie would break free. What he didn't think about was that he had angered one of the ancient spirits, the northern wind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, this took longer than expected, but here it is. Hope you enjoy the story and please R&R. Thanks for all Reviews, follows and favs.**

**I do not own Rise of the guardians**

One of the four winds or more exactly the northern wind was very angry. For many years the three other winds had their own spirit of the season. The south wind had the summer spirit, the east wind had the spirit of autumn and the west wind had the spirit of spring. North wind had of course been jealous of them as he was very lonely. He had on more than one occasion asked both the man in the moon and Mother Nature about when they would make the spirit of winter.

Every time he asked they would give him the same answer "the time is not yet right" and every time he would go throw a tantrum like a kid. 10 years ago he for once got a different reply "In ten years a girl will be the spirit of winter. She is currently at North`s workshop and will live there up to that point of time that she is ready" after that the northern wind used all of his time watching over the girl who lived with the guardians.

He didn't neglect his duties, but no longer went out personally to do it. With a breath he could easily send winds to where they were needed no matter where he was. After only 3 years he found that the girl could see him. That shocked him to his core because he knew that none of the other winds could be seen by their charges. They quickly became friends like they were meant for each other. It took 1 more year until she revealed that she was going to become a spirit. Of course he wasn't surprised about that since he had known about it for some time.

He and Jackie were often together, but no one knew about it. Other spirits usually forgot about the wind spirits existence except the spirits of seasons, but they just ignored the fact that they were spirits and ordered them around like any other dog. The winds were desperate though, they were so lonely that they took whatever they could get.

* * *

The northern wind circled around the entrance to pitch`s lair. The anger was so easy to see and feel that no animal in miles dared to stay close to him. The wind who normally wasn't able to touch things roared as he flew down the hole down to Pitch. If the nightmare king had even touched Jackie the northern wind would not let him get away with it. He was not going to get away with kidnapping Jackie twice and making her cry. The northern wind didn't need to be careful since he was invisible even to spirits. As he flew down halls looking for his favorite little girl he heard Pitch laugh. He went even faster starting to shout for Jackie.

"Jackie" the shout sounded like a whisper. For Jackie it was like a part of a whole other world. She thought it was a part of her imagination, but it continued. Sometimes it sounded louder while others it almost wasn't possible to hear it. The voice reminded her of something. She felt so much pain that she couldn't think properly. Still she thought about the voice and it made her forget the pain for a second. The moment she recognized the voice she started to whisper because that was all she could manage.

He heard her when she started whispering. He sends the winds in her direction and quickly followed. He didn't know how bad she looked before he saw her. She looked close to death, but her eyes showed how happy she was to see him. "Jackie" he whispered and flew over to her before the sound reached her. He saw the slash mark across her chin and felt a big longing to chop of Pitch`s head. The northern wind carefully touched her uninjured side of the face. "You are going to be fine, I`m getting you out" he said. Jackie could only nod and whimper as he tried getting her chains of her.

It took some time and he had to use much of his powers before the chains were thrown away. The moment Jackie didn't feel the chains holding her up, she fell to the floor. She didn't even reach the floor before the northern wind picked her up and flew out the door. He felt like he had been the one to be hurt by Pitch. Every time he looked at the girl in his arms a little piece of his heart broke.

Jackie had glazed over eyes and felt like she was flying on a cloud. The sound was all dampened down, it was like she was under water. The only thing she knew was that the northern wind was carrying her. Like she, he was cold to the touch because he commanded the cold winds. When Jackie had been human he had felt so cold, after she had become the winter spirit he no longer had felt cold.

The northern wind easily got past Pitch on his way out, but it took all of his will to not clobber the guy. The moment He and Jackie got out he sped off to the North Pole. He hoped that Jackie would be able to get some rest there. On his way there Jackie passed out and the northern wind hurried even more. When he arrived in North`s workshop he hadn't expected the chaos that was there. The yeti`s hurried around not sure what to do, the elves hid behind doors and some just sat on the floor looking confused. The wind wanted to scream for them to calm down, but he couldn't. No one there could see him so the only thing he could do was taking Jackie to her room and place her on the bed. He fixed up the girl and soon she didn't look so worn out and more like the girl he knew.

* * *

Jackie slowly woke up, moving her hands a little before opening her eyes. The northern wind was by her side the moment she had started moving. "Jackie?" the girl responded by lifting her hand to her face. "What happened?" she groaned out before she remembered and shot up in a sitting position. "Be careful Jackie, you lost a lot of blood" the northern wind said trying to push her down again. She wouldn't let him and swung her feet out on the floor, ready to stand up. When she did get up she fell right back down. "I told you to be careful" he said as he supported her on the bed. At the same time as they sat there on the bed, a loud noise came from the workshop.

"What`s happening out there? And where is my family?" the northern wind looked at her with sad eyes. "The guardians are missing, the yetis are panicking without their leader here" he said to her. "What? How can they be missing? We have to find them" her eyes filled with tears threatening to fall. "We will" the northern wind said firmly. Jackie was still a bit dizzy as she sat there staring at the floor. Minutes went by before either of them made any noise. It seemed like Jackie was thinking about something far away, like she wasn't there. Suddenly she raised her head, rubbed her eyes and with determination in her eyes she said "we have to calm down the yetis and then we have to somehow find the guardians". With the winds help she stood up and with renewed hope they got to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy the story and please R&R. Thanks for all reviews, favs and follows.**

**I do not own Rise of the guardians**

Jackie was able to calm down the yetis and ordered them to continue working; they couldn't afford to slow down the preparations for Christmas. The wind supported her as she moved around in the workshop. They were still wondering where the guardians were, but when they looked at the globe something more important took over their minds. There were almost none believers left and it made the two spirits gasp. Jackie couldn't help but start counting when there were only five lights left. "Five, four, three, two, one" Jackie closed her eyes, the wind held her hand supporting her.

"Look" the wind said out loud and Jackie opened her eyes fearing the worst. What met her was a single light shining like a star, but it was wavering and wouldn't hold on too much longer. She saw where the light came from and turned to the northern wind. "Please help me get to that place, I have to try to save my family" she looked into the winds eyes.

The wind wasn't happy about her getting into danger again, but the truth was that he loved her with all his heart. He would do anything for her and even if it would be dangerous he saw that she couldn't be happy without at least trying to do something. She barely knew how to control her powers, but the wind lifted her into the air. Jackie was surprised that he would give in so easily, but the moment she looked him in the eyes she understood.

In his eyes she could see that he loved her just like she loved him. He placed one of his hands on her chin "promise that you will be careful" she placed her hand over his and leaned into it closing her eyes. A small smile crept up her face "I promise" and suddenly they were out the window. As they flew towards America and the last light they kept looking at each other. They both wanted to say the words, but at the same time they were unsure if they should. Jackie opened her mouth countless times wanting to say, I love you, but would always close her mouth again without saying a word. They would both find themselves blush every time they caught the other looking at the other.

* * *

It didn't take long before they arrived at Burgess and found the last light. Jackie landed on the ground just outside the house and had to be supported by the wind again when she was overcome by dizziness. When it had passed and she could once again walk by herself they slowly floated up to one of the windows. Inside was a bedroom which clearly belonged to a boy. It had drawings hung on the wall, a toy with light stood on the bedside drawer.

A boy sat on the bed with his toy rabbit in front of him. He was on the border of not believing and he was giving them one more chance to proof that the guardians were real. Jackie crept inside the room slowly opening the window. She was about to touch the boy when her hand suddenly went through him. Jackie gasped as a cold feeling crept over her. She backed away not sure what to say. She knew that people wouldn't be able to see her when they didn't believe in her, but it had slipped her mind and now it came back in full force reminding her of the life she had now.

The boy seemingly hadn't noticed her presence and lost his toy rabbit on the floor. He was about to give up and Jackie was panicking. The wind embraced her trying to calm her down. She calmed down enough to see the boy start to lose his light even more. It was probably only a few seconds left and in the spur of the moment she made frost appear on the window. The boy heard the crackling the frost made as it was formed and turned curiously towards the sound. Jackie wasn't sure what she was going to do now that she had the boy`s attention, but the wind whispered in her ear. She understood what she could do now and started to draw on the window. The boy looked at it with curious eyes. He saw a drawing of an Easter egg and his eyes widened. Soon another figure were drawn on the window, this time a bunny.

Jackie looked at the drawing of a bunny and somehow she felt something was missing. Suddenly it occurred to her what was missing, it was magic. She followed her instincts and raised her hands like she was holding the bunny. She put a lot of concentration and closed her eyes until she felt a tingle in her fingers. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she opened her eyes and saw a bunny sitting in her hands. Jackie thought it was amazing, but before she got to pet it, it shot around the room and over to the boy who started to laugh. The bunny exploded into snow that fell in the room.

The boy was amazed and his light burned brighter than it had before. The boy though didn't know in how much danger he really was in, so he went to sleep with the thought that the Easter bunny existed. Jackie watched the boy sleep and decided to go outside. With the help of the wind she got onto the roof and looked at the town.

It was the same town that Sandy had been killed in. Tears filled her eyes and she felt the northern wind embrace her. They stood there embracing each other in the silence. As Jackie once again took a look at the town something inside her told her that she had been there before. She was a little confused as she couldn't remember being there before, except when Sandy died. The wind held her hand not letting go. They both knew that Pitch wouldn't ever give up until every single believer was taken care of. Jackie would protect the boy; she wouldn't let the last light go away.

* * *

The guardians were still in their cells deep into Pitch`s lair waiting for the end. None of them had any strength left, but was surprised to feel that there was still one believer left. They could only dread what had happened to Jackie, their poor little girl. They thought that she was still in a cell all by herself or worse, in the company of Pitch. North had little hope left and he wondered how it had all gone so bad. Tooth cried with all of her heart, fully believing that her baby girl was being tortured. At the same time she treasured the memories she had of the girl. Bunny was more stubborn and still tried to get out of the chains. As he panted he hoped that his little sister would be alright.

* * *

Pitch stared at the disgusting light as he called it. He had been all ready to take a victory dance when that light just wouldn't go away. The tooth fairies all shouted happily for the child that still believed. "Shut up or I will stuff a pillow with you" said the boogeyman clearly not happy. He looked back at his globe glaring at the light. He backed up to the shadows and made his way towards the last thing standing between him and his victory.


End file.
